


Spy's Little Girl: Yandere Team Fortress 2 X Female Scout Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Spy's Little Girl [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blue Scout, Blue female scout, F/M, Father Spy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Scout, Incest, Kidnapping, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Scout Reader, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Alger is the daughter of James Alger aka the Red Spy. She is the new Scout for the Blue Team and she is catching the eyes of both her time and the enemy. What is she to do when they fall into Obsessive love with her.
Relationships: Demoman/Reader, Engineer/Reader, Heavy (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Pyro/reader, Reader/Everyone, Sniper/Reader, Soldier/Reader, Spy/Reader
Series: Spy's Little Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Pick Up

(Name's POV) 

I waited at the car pull up and see it is the Red Sniper. I get in the car. 

"Sorry Sheila I am here to pick up some blu scout." He says. 

"That would be me." I tell him. 

"Your kidding your the new blu scout." 

I finally look at him. "Yes, you got a problem with that?" 

He stared at me his mouth agape. "No... Not at all." 

(Red Sniper's POV) 

I was stunned I never seen a woman like her before. She was confident and those eyes, they could impale a hole in me and it made my heart race with those stunning (Eye color). Her (Hair Color) hair in a ponytail. 

"So why the blu scout?" I ask her. 

"Scout is the only thing I could be trained for as a female in the academy." She tells me. "And I was very good at it so I decided to become the best at it. The former blue scout quit so that and I need a steady pay check coming in so I took the job." 

"Reasonable enough." I say nodding. "What do your parents think of it?" 

"Ma is fine with it and my father can kiss my ass for all I care." She says. 

"Daddy issues?" 

She laughs. "You do not know the half of it." 

Her laugh is so enchanting. I was falling hard for her. "So What made you want to be a sniper?" She asks. 

"The job found me really and I was good at it." I say. "But my parents do not love it." 

She shakes her head. "I feel you, if my father knew he would be beyond pissed his little girl who has been killing people and stealing information for the last two years. Oh I wish I will be able to see his face." 

The way she says see his face makes me confused that is an odd way to say it. 

"Well we are here." I tell her. "We have every weekend off Saturday is grocery and supply run day, Sunday is just relax and pick up new inetl when we get new intel. Keep an eyes on yours I will kill you if I have to." 

She smirks. "And same to you bub. She laughs and leaves to go meet her team. 


	2. Kidnapped

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter this one being written with my co author enjoy!]

(Name's POV)

I had gotten to the base and I made my way in and their was my team. I looked at the seven members of the team all of them men. Only the medic seemed to be missing and one who reminded me severely of my father. I assume he must be the Blu spy.

"Ten hut maggot that's an order!" One in the Helmet says and I stand up straight on reflex. My drill Sargent had done that and drilled it into me. "Just because you are a girl does not mean we are going easy on you, first you will meet the team, second you will unpack and third of all you will get a good night rest. Tomorrow you hae surgery with the medic for the respawn skill you must have. IS that clear!?" He demands not even looking at me.

"Sir yes sir." I say and he finally looks at me.

I didn't actually know if he was really even actually looking at me

(Soldier’s POV)

I stared at her in awe she was stunning really with her hair pulled up in a pony tail and that flawless skin and those stunning (eye color) I was taken back for the first time in years. I wanted to make him a ear necklace.

(For those who do not know He mad a ear necklace before and gave it to Heavy’s sister at least the red one did. So I guess that his way of giving a sweater to his darling XD)

"What is your name Soldier?" I ask looking at her as she stands straight and it pushed her chest out more making me stare at her bosom, I a lucky my helmet hides my esys.

"(Name) Sir!" She says.

"At ease soldier." I say and she relaxes.

I did not feel like this for anyone before and I knew I wanted her and I will have her, she is so beautiful and elegant. I move aside so someone else can introduce themselves. It was Pyro. I tensed up at that and watched them.

(Pryo's POV)

I took her hand in mine and shook it she was a goddess dressed in white and blue her hair flowing and cleavage showing.

(What the heck are you think pryo XD)

(For those who do not know pyro glasses let him see pryo land, from the trailer. So that is what he is seeing.)

"mmmm mphmmm mmmm ummm mff!" I tell her and she looks at me confused.

(Hello My name is Pyro.)

She then smiled. "It is nice to meet you Pyro, I am (Name)." She tells me and I smile more.

"Mnn rrm M Mummfum Mmmnnnss."

(You are a beautiful Goddess.)

She blushed as I think she figured out what I said. "Thank you, that is very sweet of you." She says.

"Wait you can understand him?" Baby Demo says.

"Yes, it is kind of hard to figure it out right away but I know more or less." She tells him.

I glared at them and fireman threw her over my shoulder and ran out axe in hand. No one is going t steal my (Name) away from me, I will be damned if I let that happen she is mine and mine alone.

[XD Hahaha Pyro kidnapped reader and it is only chapter two XD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy everyone!]


	3. Sniper To The Rescue

(Name's POV)

I lay on Pyro's lap. My back pressed to his chest as he braids my hair. I blink confused, how can someone so innocent be a mercenary? I shake my head and hear footsteps running towards us. I look up and see The sniper and Demoman. At least that is who I think they are, Pyro finished braiding my hair by now and pulled me close to his chest cursing at them to leave us be. I see the snippet put his hands up.

"Calm down mate, we ain't gonna hurt her." He said as I gave a soft smile. "Just there's more people she needs to get to know." He said as I gave Pyro a look to tell him it was okay

Pyro huffs but nods he let me go but then pulled an ax from God knows where (Game logic the but XD) He pointed it at them then pretend to slash his neck and then back to them. I knew all to well that he was protective of me and would kill these two in a heart beat if they fucked up. I now knew why he was a mercenary he is very dangerous and appears to be sweet.

(Or is he XD I do not know with Pyro XD And So Pyro going to slash their throat with what he thinks is a lollipop? XD)

We head back to the room and and Sniper steps up.

(Sniper's POV)

"Nice to meet you, I'm. Sniper, this is demo man, I want to warn ya of you ever see a red dot, best to duck and get onto the ground, don't want to blow another teammates head off again." I said  
She frowns. "That is a joke right?" She asks nervous and I shake my head. "Ugh... Thanks for the advice." She says looking away.

Fuck I fucked it up, and she is now nervous around me, good going!

"I guess it makes sense though, you are in the heat of the moment and can't always tell.." she said thinking about it as I nearly let out a sigh of relief. "It's been years though so don't worry too much." I added

I looked at her as we talk and knew she will be mine and mine alone. I will make sure of it. I never felt this way with anyone before, If I was on good term with my parents I would tell them. But I am not, even worse than Red sniper.

(I see Blu Sniper has even more problems with his parents.)

Demoman slings his arms over her shoulder. I glare at him as he hodls her head close to his chest. "Stop hogging the wee little lass!" He says.

(XD I love Demoman he is like my Drunk warrior spirit animal XD) 

(XD) 

(XD) 

He was obviously still rather drunk from the last time, I honestly don't think I've ever seen him sober, then again with the amount of times he's accidentally helped us win while being drunk, it kind of helped.

"Demo, stop it, look at her face, she isn't comfortable." 

"Ah that's the face of pure happiness." 

"No I am uncomfortable" she said awkwardly

He nodded and let go of her and drank some more. She smiled at me. "Thanks."

I could keep her safe and she will be mine and mine alone, I will make sure of that. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS this chapter was also done with my co author and we hope that you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


	4. Sweet As Peaches

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with a new chapter also written with my co author we hope you enjoy!]

(Demoman's POV)

We got out the drinks for the small welcome party we were having with the new member. I brought over a beer for her. She thanked me and open it taking a long swig.

"Be careful lassie that is strong stuff." I say to her as she took two shots of whiskey.

She flashes a smile. "It would take a gallon of alcohol to make me drunk." She tells me and goes back to drinking her beer. "I was in a group that loved to drink a few year back."

I nod. "Then lets drink until our livers are screaming for mercy!" I say and cheer with her.

She smiles.

"I am the Demoman, by the way." I say.

"Scout, but you can call me (Name)." She says with a smile and my heart flutters.

Just something about her smile just made me feel faint, that my heart would explode

I love and wanted it with her. I want to be with her, maybe bring her home to my mum to and treat her like the flower she is.

"Funnily enough though, I'm not too big on alcohol." She said as she shrugged. "It's like an every now and then thing."

I nod my head and I see Engineer come over. "Hello, I am Engineer." He tells her and I glare as he shakes her hand.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

I glared as he took her attention to me and I go get another bottle of whisky. Yet I can hear them laughing together, getting all close to each other. Who did he think he was getting so chummy with my lassie.

"OH my God you're just so adorable." I hear her say

I start drinking hard. I do not like this at all. She is mine not his!

(Engineer's POV)

I was talking to her my helmet off. She is the cutest thing and she was charmed by me, I love it and her I need her. I never met a woman quite like her. She's just sweet as a peach. I was charmed by her as well. I thought she would be brash but I was seeing this beautiful side to her, one that was kind, considerate and emotional. She also got really embarrassed when someone complimented her and was easily flustered. I see she is a sweet heart and just acts tough for the missions. She is in a mans world.

(I hate the expression man's world but that's just me ad an equalist)

(True but sadly most of the world is a man's world woman and others do not have it equal.)

Yeah but America and Canada and Britain and France and so on are very equal compared to the rest of the world But it'd still not great)

(Yeah especially with Trump at the wheel he has back track woman decades)

(Canada is pretty good tho)

(Yeah Canada is not fucking up XD)

She gave a smile as she had listened to me talk, telling her of my investions. "You really must be smart"

"Oh Darling it is just simple Engineering, maybe I can show you some time." I say.

"R-Really?" She asked shocked again showing her more emotional side before she smiled. "I'd.. I'd telly like that." She said

I grinned and clink my bottles against hers. "It's a date then." I say and she gets fluster again and I chuckle.

She is perfect and she is all mine.


End file.
